


After Wedding Plans

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: It's after Emma's wedding and Zelena drives Regina home, still feeling the romantic mood of the evening.





	After Wedding Plans

After a night of happiness and dancing, Regina was ready to go home and call it a night. She had a couple of drinks at Emma's wedding reception. She wasn't drunk, but she still thought it'd be best if she let Zelena drive, since she hadn't had any drinks at all. Sure, Zelena wasn't the best driver, but it wasn't a long drive, so they should be okay.

  
Zelena walked Regina into her house. Regina flicked on the light and kicked off her shoes. Zelena wasn't sure if was the after effect of the romance and happiness of the wedding or what, but Regina just looked so beautiful. Regina caught Zelena staring at her and raised an eyebrow. Zelena knew she was wondering why she was staring, but she couldn't explain it in words.

  
Instead, she took action. Part of her thought it might be wrong, but the rest of her wanted it too badly to overthink it. In one quick movement, Zelena pinned Regina to the wall, kissing her. For a moment, Regina was kissing her back, even throwing her arms around Zelena's neck. Having Zelena's soft, warm mouth against her own felt like a force stronger than magic itself.

  
Then Regina's hands slide down to Zelena's shoulders as she gently pushes her off. "I can't," she whines. "You're my–"

  
Zelena cuts her off with another short kiss. "Half sister and its not like we could have a child out of this," Zelena explained. Regina thought about this for a moment, looking right at Zelena's enchanting blue green eyes. She had a point. She took another moment to figure out if she really wanted this or if it were those couple of drinks she had making her think she did.

  
She eventually made her decision as Zelena waited patiently. Regina nodded once as if to confirm her decision to both Zelena and herself. Then to seal it, she leaned in to kiss Zelena this time, before pulling away and suggesting they take it upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
